What Happens Next?
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: This is what I think happens after the Blood of Olympus. Warning. Contains spoilers for the Blood of Olympus. Do not read unless you have already read the book.
1. Chapter 1

Percy smiled as he and Annabeth graduated from the university in New Rome.

"I can't believe we made it." Percy whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"Through college?" She asked with a grin.

"I always assumed that something would go wrong. Someone would jeopardize the peace, a somehow a monster would penetrate the barrier or something else would go wrong." Percy said.

Annabeth realized her boyfriend had a point.

* * *

><p>That night, Percy and Annabeth were taking a nice, relaxing walk through New Rome.<p>

"So, now that we've graduated college, I think we can both agree we'd like to get a place to live here in New Rome where it's nice and calm and peaceful." Percy said to his girl.

Annabeth nodded and said "Yeah, our plans can finally work out the way we wanted them to."

* * *

><p>While Percy and Annabeth would've been just fine getting an apartment in New Rome, Reyna and Frank would not hear of it and insisted on having them move into one of the largest and most luxurious villas in the neighborhood of 7 hills.<p>

"This really isn't necessary." Annabeth said.

"We want you to stay here. Think of it as your reward for all your services in the giant war." Frank said

"Speaking of which, maybe we shouldn't get settled in yet. I mean, we are leaving for Camp Half Blood tomorrow morning." Percy said

"Good point." Annabeth said

"I can't believe it's been 4 since Gaea was defeated." Frank said.

"But the price was too high." Percy said, thinking of the explosion that had ended the battle.

"Man, I wonder how Jason and Piper are holding up; after all, He was their best friend." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. They always get very emotional at this time of year." Frank agreed.

"Come on, we better go get some sleep, it's a long ride back to half-blood." Percy suggested.

"Good idea." Annabeth said as they went into their new home while Frank headed over to his praetor's house.

* * *

><p>The next day, several people were preparing to go to Camp Half Blood. Percy and Annabeth would be taking Blackjack (Who stayed in the stables at Camp Jupiter), Hazel and Frank were taking a chariot pulled by Arion and Reyna was taking Guido, since he had decided he was her new Pegasus to replace Scipio.<p>

Anyway, they all headed out at the exact same time.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Camp Half Blood, they found everyone was already heading to Bunker Nine, since that where the funeral service was always held.<p>

Well, technically, it was held right on top of the cliff.

Anyway, when they arrived, the monument of the hero that had sacrificed his life to defeat Gaea glistened in the sunlight.

It was a likeness of Leo Valdez, riding Festus the dragon into his final battle. The statue of Leo was the size of the real Festus and the statue of Festus was 10 times that.

Nico was standing in front of the statue while everyone else took their seats.

"Welcome. As you all know, we are here once more to remember and recognize the demigod whose brave sacrifice allowed us to win the battle against Gaea that fateful day. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, willing sacrificed himself in a comet of fire in order to defeat Gaea, once and for all. And now, to say a few words, like usual, I would like Leo's 2 closest friends, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean to come forward." Nico said.

Jason and Piper stood up and walked over to the podium.

Jason began "Leo was my best friend. We could always count on him to lighten the mood by saying some corny joke or accidentally lighting himself on fire when we needed him to. I'll always regret that I didn't get the chance to tell him how much I appreciated him as a teammate and more importantly, as my best friend."

Piper then continued "Leo was a true friend. He never lost his temper with any of us or let his emotions keep from serving his duty. Even when I could sense he was jealous of being surrounded by so many couples, 24/7, he didn't let that stop him or cloud his judgment of what was right. I always admired that about him. Not letting anything deter him from what was right or wrong. I just wish he had someone here today to miss him even more then we do."

After Jason and Piper took their seats, Nico held out a burial shroud. This one was fiery orange and was lined with mechanical dragons and in the center was an image of the Argo 2, Leo's greatest achievement, with the figurehead's jaw open, as if its breath had created the shroud.

"To the fallen hero." Nico said as he lit the shroud.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was damp, when all of a sudden; there was a huge dragon roar in the distance.<p>

The campers scrambled their weapons and ran to the boundary to see a huge metal dragon flying straight towards, with 2 people, a boy and a girl, on his back.

"Is that." Piper asked, not even daring to hope.

"It can't be." Nico said

"Oh yes it can." Jason said, pointing at the driver.

"I'm back. FLAME ON BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Leo's voice shouted as he brought Festus in for a landing.

"Leo." Piper shouted, clearly overjoyed that her friend was still alive and she and Jason ran towards them.

"Hey Sparky, Beauty Queen." Leo said as he helped the girl dismount.

"I should kill you." Piper said which was how Leo knew she was happy to see him. In fact she was so happy; she punched him in the gut.

Once he recovered, she hugged him and Jason made it a 3 way hug.

"This must be Calypso." Piper said of the girl that was currently pulling bags out from under Festus's belly.

Leo nodded as he made the introductions.

Percy and Annabeth were the next ones to reach them.

After they got their hugs from Leo, Percy looked at Calypso awkwardly, but she smiled at him and said "I don't blame you Percy. I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

Annabeth however, was less then pleased to see Calypso and it had nothing to with the fact that she used to have a crush on her boyfriend.

"You're curse nearly got me killed." She said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Calypso asked, confused.

Percy explained what Annabeth was talking about and Calypso looked troubled.

"I'm sorry for that. I was just so angry. I never really wanted that curse to come true. In fact, I regretted it the moment I said it." Calypso said

Annabeth softened up and accepted her apology.

"So, what's been happening since I left." Leo asked curiously.

"I think we need to have long talk at the big house, mainly because you've got some explaining to do." Piper said and Leo nodded, relieved to finally be home.

* * *

><p>Once they were joined by Frank, Hazel, Nico and Reyna, they headed up to the big house so Leo could explain where he's been.<p>

"After the comet blast, I was dead. However, I had Festus inject me with the physician's cure. Using an astrolabe I recovered from the Kercopes and the crystal I got from Calypso when I crashed on her island, I found my way back to Ogygia, where I rescued Calypso." Leo began.

"However, since Festus had taken on significant damage from the blast, we had to stop somewhere to make repairs." Calypso said

Leo nodded and said "We wound up back in Athens, where I found all the celestial bronze I needed to make repairs and upgrades to Festus in my father's temple. It took me about 2 years to make all the repairs needed and then we decided to do some sightseeing, since Calypso hasn't been in the real world for eons."

"We arrived back in the states early this morning and headed straight here." Calypso said.

"Okay, now you know what I've been up to, now can you please fill me in on what's been happening here?" Leo asked

Percy nodded and explained how he and Annabeth were now living in New Rome after they finished college, Nico staying at Camp Half Blood full time to perform the proper burial rituals, Hazel being promoted to Centurion, Jason being made the _pontifex maximus _for Camp Jupiter and constructing shrines for all the other gods, such as Kymopoleia, Octavian's death, the usual.

"Wait, so you 2 are living together, are you getting married?" Leo asked

"No." Annabeth said

"At least, not yet." Percy corrected.

Leo decided to drop it and went to go check on things in cabin 9.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Leo made his grand return to Camp Half-Blood, most of the romans had headed back to Camp Jupiter, but Percy and Annabeth to stay at Camp Half Blood for a few weeks, for while they loved New Rome, and they both had to admit that they were starting to miss their old home.

Right as Percy finished getting ready for the day; there was a knock on the door.

Since the only thing he wasn't wearing was a shirt, he went to answer the door anyway. On the other side was Annabeth, who looked kind of flustered to see her boyfriend shirtless.

Percy grinned and said "Come on in."

Annabeth walked in the room as Percy grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

Annabeth smiled as she sat down on Percy's bunk.

Percy sat down next to her and asked "How'd you sleep last night."

"I really don't think I did. That bed in the Athena cabin really is not as comfortable as I thought. Especially compared back to our bed back in New Rome. Plus, there were the nightmares and I didn't have you there sleeping next to me." Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled as the horn sounded for breakfast.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Percy had to eat alone at the Poseidon while Annabeth had to sit with her siblings at the Athena table.<p>

Usual, breakfast was full conversation, but the table that was the loudest was table 9, all of whom were happy that Leo had resumed command.

At announcements, Chiron rose and said "Good morning everyone. For announcements, as all of you know, Leo Valdez returned to us from the supposed dead and brought along Calypso, daughter of Atlas. Also, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, will be staying here for a few days, and as a celebration, Capture the flag will be tomorrow. Poseidon vs. Ares."

Percy grinned as he looked at Clarisse, knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance against him, since he had decided alliances he wanted to make.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Percy had made alliances with the Athena, Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Hecate and Nike cabins, leaving Dionysus, Demeter, Hypnos, Hebe, Iris, Nemesis, and Tyche for Ares.<p>

* * *

><p>The next night, Percy had given everyone assignments. Nico, Piper, Lou Ellen and some other Hecate campers would guard the flag, since Nico could always summon reinforcements, Piper could persuade them that the flag was just an illusion and Lou Ellen could manipulate the mist to make it look like the flag was in a bunch of different locations. Will Solace and his cabin would guard the boundary with bows drawn while Leo, the Stolls and their cabins planted traps all around their side of the woods.<p>

Jason would be hovering around in the air, pointing out weak spots in the defenses and trying to locate the flag from the air.

Malcolm would lead the Athena and Nike cabins in a straight up charge to distract the enemy.

As for Percy, Annabeth and Hazel, they would be tunneling underground, disabling any traps or land mines set by the Ares cabin and trying to find the flag that way.

"Any luck?" Percy asked Jason into his ear piece.

"Yep, the idiots put their flag right next to the creek. About 2 feet from where you are." Jason said.

"Excellent, create a diversion until we get there, then grab the flag. I got the guards no problem." Percy said.

Jason nodded as he flew down.

"You really think you can defeat all of us son of Jupiter?" Mark asked

"Really, I'm just a diversion. But you guys really didn't think putting flag near the creek through; after all, the blue team captain is the son of Poseidon." Jason said.

Immediately, the creek erupted and Percy, Annabeth and Hazel popped out of the ground.

"Now." Percy said.

With the guards dazed, Jason grabbed the flag and went airborne, flying across the boundary line.

The moment he landed in friendly territory, the red flag with spear and boar of the Ares cabin changed to sky blue and bared the eagle and lightning bolt of cabin 1.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning before Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Hazel were all scheduled to head back to Camp Jupiter, Percy and Reyna were talking to Jason.

"Are you going to be coming out to Camp Jupiter at all this summer?" Reyna asked the camp's pontifex maximus.

"Yeah, Piper and I will visit for a few weeks in late July to all of August; after all, I do need to oversee the construction of the new shrines on temple hill. But first, I need to oversee the construction of the new temples here in Camp Half Blood." Jason promised.

"Great, just remember, when, you do my dad's temple, make it larger than a tool shed." Percy said.

Jason grinned and said "Don't worry; Poseidon's temple is going to be one of the largest ones."

Percy smiled and grinned at him before he and Reyna went down to the cabins to finish packing before they headed for home.

* * *

><p>Within the next few days, Jason had seen the completion of several temples.<p>

The temple of Zeus was a huge open air building that was completely white on the outside. On the inside, the walls were enchanted, so that they were always the same color as the sky currently was. The ceiling was designed to look like thunder clouds with the occasional holographic lightning bolt. And in the center, was a god sized statue of Zeus in his traditional suit, wielding an exact replica of the master bolt.

The temple of Poseidon was a large a Zeus's and was painted sea green and had a bronze trident glistening over the entrance. On the inside, the walls were lined with huge aquariums that hippocampi swam through, since there was also underground water that led to the sea so they could come and go as they wished. There were also pools of sea water that the hippocampi could enter and play with the campers. Statues of Poseidon's children like Theseus, Kymopoleia, Triton, Tyson, Pegasus and of course, riding on the back of a statue blackjack, Percy Jackson, all of which were life sized. And in the center of the temple was a statue of Poseidon that was god sized and showed the god in his typical attire, a bronze trident in his hand, raised as if it had created all the water in the temple.

The temple of Athena looked just like the Parthenon probably did when it was complete and of course, right in the center of it, was the Athena Parthenos, along with a statue of Annabeth, its retriever. The walls were also lined with images of owls and olive trees.

The temple of Ares was bloodred and covered in spikes. The only attraction in the temple the altar in the middle of the room and a huge statue of the war god in his chariot, with the goddesses Enyo and Eris at his side and his twin sons, Phobos and Deimos, riding from behind.

The temple of Hephaestus was like bright orange. Inside, braziers burnt with eternal fire all over them and in the middle was a huge statue of the god trapping Hera in the golden throne. Every child of Hephaestus's dream image.

The temple of Aphrodite was hot pink and had images of doves carved into the beams. Inside in the center was a huge statue of the goddess of love rising from the sea.

The temple of Hades was made from pure bone curtesy of Nico. Inside was a 20 foot statue of the god of the underworld, wearing his helm of terror, his staff in one hand and his sword in the other. Scattered around the room were altars where demigods could pay proper tribute to the god in order to secure passage across the River Styx when they died.

There were also temples dedicated to Hera, Hermes, Demeter, Persephone, Hebe, Nike, Dionysus, Amphitrite, Apollo, Artemis, Kymopoleia, Hecate, Nemesis, Janus, Morpheus, Phoebtor, Phansatos, Phobos, Deimos, Enyo, Eris, Hypnos, Thanatos, Eileithyia, Tyche, Hestia, Pan (even though he's faded),the muses, the horae, the charities, Harmonia, Mellinoe, and many others.

(I didn't want to have to come up with shrines for every single god and goddess that would've taken me years to write.)

* * *

><p>Back at Camp Jupiter.<p>

Percy and Annabeth were taking a nice romantic walk throughout New Rome together.

They decided to sit down at one of the cafes for dinner when Percy said "It was nice being back at Camp Half Blood for a few days."

Annabeth nodded and said "Yeah, we should head out there more often."

Percy nodded as he stuck his hand in his pocket and fingered the ring Hazel had made him earlier that day.

He took a deep breath and said "Annabeth, we've known each other for 10 years now and we've been dating for 5 of them and I've been thinking, maybe it's time for a change."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Annabeth asked, tears threatening to come to her eyes.

"What, of course not. Only a truly crazy idiotic, moronic psychopath would break up with a girl like you." Percy said

"Then what did you mean by a change?" Annabeth asked

Percy pulled the ring out of his pocket, got down on one knee and said "Exactly the opposite of breaking up with you. Annabeth Chase, would you make me the happiest man on earth or Olympus by saying yes to this question. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth grinned so widely it went from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes, of course I will, a million times yes." She said.

Percy was so happy he almost cried of joy as he slid the ring onto his fiancée's finger.

He stood up and picked Annabeth up in his arms, spun her around and then kissed her.

"I love you more than anything else in the world Annabeth." Percy said when he put her back down.

"I love you more even more that you love me Percy." Annabeth said with her smile still not dying.

"I highly doubt that." Percy said as their dinner was served.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was waist deep into one of Festus's control panels when he felt a hand tap his leg.

He looked out to see his beautiful goddess girlfriend standing next to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We got something from out in Camp Jupiter." Calypso said, since after they'd returned, Leo had bought a flat in New York near Camp Half Blood to open up his and Calypso's machine shop, which they had decided to call LC Auto Repair. The shop served as half auto shop to the mortal world help pay the expenses and half repair and forge location to the demigod repair. They supplied weapons, chariots and other equipment to Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Amazons; they even did a little business with the hunters of Artemis occasionally. They lived in a large flat above the shop.

"What is it?" Leo asked

Calypso smiled as she opened the mail.

"It's an invitation to Percy and Annabeth's wedding." She answered.

"I was wondering when those 2 were going to tie the knot. Where's the ceremony?" Leo asked

"It looks like they'll be holding it at Camp Half Blood with their fellow Greeks." Calypso said.

"I'm happy for them; they've loved each other for such a long time. They deserve to be happy." Leo said as he pulled himself out from where he was doing some maintenance on Festus's head.

Calypso smiled as she thought of how she hoped that someday she and Leo would have the same thing as Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Jason and Nico were sparring, gold on iron, when Piper entered the arena.<p>

"Hey Pipes, what's up?" Jason asked

"Your brother just sent us some mail, Nico, you got one to." Piper said, handing out letters.

"What is it?" Jason asked

"An invite to Percy and Annabeth's wedding." Nico said as he opened his letter.

"I'm glad they're finally going to tie the knot. I was beginning to think it was never going to happen." Jason said

"Percy would've popped the question eventually; in fact, the only thing I'm surprised about is that he waited until now to propose." Piper said.

"It says that they're getting married here with their fellow Greeks." Jason said.

"Sweet." Nico said

* * *

><p>Almost a year later<p>

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in their living room, finalizing the plans for the wedding. They had decided to have children of Demeter and Ceres do the flower arrangements and had already ordered the tables and chairs for the reception.

Right now, they were reviewing the guest list, which had been extremely difficult, since they had to work to keep warring parties apart. The main problem was that since they had saved Olympus, all the gods, even Ares, wanted to attend. Some of them like Poseidon and Athena would be easy, since they'd automatically be on opposite sides. They'd decided to seat Ares on Annabeth's side, since he was technically Annabeth's uncle and he and Percy hated each other. They'd put Zeus and Hera on Percy's side, since Annabeth and Hera despise each other. Demeter would be on Annabeth's side while Hades and Persephone would be on Percy's, Hephaestus would also be on Percy's side to keep him away from Ares. Nike would be on Annabeth's side, since the goddess had threatened to kill Percy and even though she had been split between her aspects, Percy wasn't going to forgive her for that. Hercules was going to be on Annabeth's side, since Percy hated the creep for what he had done to Zoë Nightshade.

Also on Percy's side would be Amphitrite, Triton, Sally, Paul, Kymopoleia, Apollo, Artemis (surprisingly, she had actually insisted on sitting on Percy's side, otherwise they would've put her on Annabeth's), Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Leo, Calypso and Will Solace and Ella and Thanatos and Frank.

Also on Annabeth's side would be her father, stepmom, step brothers, Malcolm, the rest of the Athena cabin, Hebe, Hypnos, Pasithea, Clovis, Butch, Coach Hedge, Mellie, Hylla, Reyna, Eileithyia, Cupid, Boreas, Aeolus, Dakota, Gwen, Zephyrus, Notus, Chiron and several others.

For Percy's best man, he had asked Grover and he had asked Tyson, Nico, and Jason to be his groomsmen.

For Annabeth's maid of honor, she had asked Thalia and she had asked Rachel, Hazel and Piper to be her bridesmaids.

For the music, they had decided to have the 9 muses and Apollo perform the wedding march.

And finally, they had asked Hymenaeus, the god of weddings, to perform the ceremony and the god had been honored to be asked to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was pacing around the bride's tent that had been set up at one end of the aisle, seriously waiting for one of the many gods outside to declare war and ruin her wedding day. Especially since the last time so many gods had been invited to a demigod's wedding, the Trojan war had been the result.

"Relax Annabeth, nothing will go wrong, The barriers will keep monsters out on land and Poseidon keeps them out from sea. And all the gods know that trying to ruin Percy Jackson's wedding is a death wish." Piper said to her friend, seriously laying down the charmspeak.

"Thanks Piper, I really needed that." Annabeth said as she began to calm down and began to smoothen out any wrinkles in her wedding dress that might have formed.

Thalia chuckled at her best friend's antics while Hazel walked up to Annabeth with the veil she had created.

"No bride is truly ready without one of these." Hazel said, placing the tiara in Annabeth's hair.

"Perfect." Rachel said as Hazel pulled the veil over Annabeth's face.

* * *

><p>When Apollo and the muses began to play, Percy was already standing at the altar with Hymen when Piper and Jason started down the aisle. When they were about halfway down, Nico and Hazel began to walk down the aisle, followed by Tyson and Rachel. By the time Thalia and Grover started down the aisle, Jason, Nico and Tyson had taken their positions on Percy's left and Piper, Hazel and Rachel had taken their places on his right.<p>

Once Grover had taken his place next to Percy on his left and Thalia had taken her place on the right, Annabeth finally started to walk down the aisle with her father.

When she reached the altar, Percy smiled as he walked down the altar to his girl and her father and took her arm in his own and led Annabeth back up to the altar, where he then lifted her veil.

Hymen began and said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase become one in holy matrimony. As all of you know, this day has been a long time in the waiting. Their love for each other has been challenged time and again, but not once have they ever let fade. I think all of us here know that it is not Percy's strength and power or even Annabeth's intelligence that has gotten them through all their tough times, but their love for each other is true source of it. Never before has any 2 people shared a love a great and as deep as the love between these two. However, only because I am required to ask, does anyone here, see a single reason why these 2 should not be wed?"

Since no one wisely spoke up, Hymen said "Perseus, please recite your vows to Annabeth."

Percy nodded and pulled out his speech and began "Annabeth, you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I have gone to the very depths of Tartarus to prove my love and I would do it again just to be with you. Ever since that day we first met in the infirmary, with you nursing me back to health, I knew somewhere in my heart, while I didn't realize it at the time, that you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And now, I am getting that wish, as I promise to always be a loyal husband to you."

"Annabeth, please recite your vows to Perseus." Hymen instructed.

Annabeth nodded and began "Perseus, I think we both know that our relationship was a bit of a surprise to everyone. In fact, you had told me on the day we'd first met that I'd be marrying a son of Poseidon, I would've told them to get their sanity checked. However, when you first arrived at Camp, I knew that you would play a special part in my life, though it was not the part I expected and I could not be happier. You are my other half, you are my soul mate. No one could even try to replace you in my eyes, for you are the man I love more than anything else on earth, Olympus or otherwise, and I promise to always be a loyal wife to you."

"Do you have the rings?" Hymen asked

Grover nodded and handed the god the rings.

"Perseus, place this ring on Annabeth's finger and say with this ring, I be wed you." Hymen said

Percy took the ring and slid it onto Annabeth's finger and said "With this ring, I be wed you."

"Annabeth, place this ring on Percy's finger and say with this ring, I be wed you."

Annabeth took the ring and placed it on Percy's finger and said "With this ring, I be wed you."

"Do you Perseus, take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Hymen asked

"Yes, I do." Percy said without any hesitation.

"And do you Annabeth, take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Annabeth said also without any hesitation.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby declare you Husband and Wife, you may now." Hymen began, but was interrupted by Percy kissing Annabeth.

"Continue kissing the bride." The god of weddings said.

All the guests began to clap as Percy and Annabeth finally broke apart and Hymen said "I introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p>After the receiving line and the first dance, Poseidon was talking with Percy and Triton, who had agreed to get along when someone else approached them.<p>

"Poseidon, Triton, brother." Kymopoleia said, only addressing her relationship with Percy.

"Hey sis, I'm glad you could make it." Percy said, hugging his sister.

"I was surprised to get your invitation." The goddess said.

"You're my family. I saw no reason why you should be left out of the festivities." Percy said

Kym smiled at her brother as he went to go 'talk' to Hercules.

"What, so you give your demigod brother some respect, but not your full immortal brother." Triton said.

"Percy is the only person in this family to show me any affection in several millennia. He is the only proper sibling I have." Kym said.

"And what about your father?" Poseidon asked, amused by his daughter.

"You exiled me to the ancient seas, never allowing me to visit you in your glorious new home. You are no father of mine." Kym said as she walked off to speak with Jason to thank him for honoring his word to her.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few months since Percy and Annabeth's wedding and their honeymoon in Miami.

However over past few months, Reyna had become more and more stressed by the minute. She was much easier to anger. The slightest thing would set her off.

* * *

><p>"What is it with Reyna lately; she freaks out whenever something doesn't go her way. Just this morning, while we were discussing notes for the senate meeting next week, I accidentally spilled my coffee on one of her sheets and she threatened to have me executed." Frank said<p>

"I think all those months of running the legion alone must finally be getting to Reyna. If she doesn't get a change of scenery soon, she'll go crazy." Hazel said, concerned for Reyna's mental health.

"I'll go talk to her about maybe taking some time off." Percy said as he walked over to Reyna's praetor house.

* * *

><p>Reyna was looking over some battle maps when she heard a knock at her door.<p>

"It's open." She called.

"Hey Reyna, you got a minute?" Percy asked

"What's up?" Reyna asked

"I was just talking with Frank and Hazel and we all agreed, you seem pretty stressed out, especially lately." Percy said

"I'm fine." Reyna said

"Reyna, you need a change of scenery. For your own sake." Percy said

Reyna took a deep breath and said "I suppose a change of scenery would be nice."

"Why don't let Frank run the camp for a few weeks. You've earned a leave of absence." Percy said

Reyna thought about it and then said "I suppose I could take a few weeks off. It would be nice to go out east and visit, Jason, Piper and Nico."

The way she said Nico's name made Percy smirk.

"You're really stuck on him aren't you." He asked

"You tell anyone and I will feed you to hellhound personally." Reyna threatened.

Percy held his hands up in surrender and said "My lips are sealed."

Reyna nodded and went up to her bedroom to pack.

"I'll Chiron know you're coming." Percy said.

Reyna nodded as she continued walking.

* * *

><p>The next day, Reyna had just landed Guido in Camp Half Blood when Piper came to meet her.<p>

"Reyna, it's great to see you." Piper said to her friend.

"I needed a break from Camp Jupiter and I thought this would be the best place to get one." Reyna said

Piper smiled and led Reyna down to the cabins. (The all roman gods like Bellona and Janus were given cabins as well.)

* * *

><p>A few days later, Reyna was tanning on the beach, feeling all her stress melt away when she felt someone tap her shoulder.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Nico asked

"By all means." Reyna said

Nico took a seat next to her on her towel.

Reyna had to work hard to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest.

"Is it just me, or does it looks the Aphrodite cabin besides Piper is failing to hide behind that tree?" Nico asked

Reyna looked where he was pointing and saw that he was right.

"It looks like they're placing bets on a kiss." Reyna said.

Nico chuckled, thinking that would never happen, I mean sure he liked Reyna that way, but there was no way she liked him that way in return.

"Come on, we better go before Chiron sends the harpies out to look for us for not being in our cabins this close to curfew." Nico said standing up and offering Reyna his hand to help her up.

Reyna nodded and took it hiding her disappointment as she stood up and they headed towards their cabins.

* * *

><p>That night, Reyna was fast asleep in her bunk in the Bellona cabin when there was a sudden knocking on the door.<p>

She was so tired, she dragged herself out of bed and walked to the door, completely forgetting that all she was wearing was a loose fitting tank top and her panties from the earlier day.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Nico standing on the other side of it.

"Nico, what brings you here?" Reyna asked

Nico just smiled and kissed Reyna.

Reyna was surprised, but didn't stop him and began to kiss him back.

Before she knew it, they were in her bed, naked and he had just taken her virginity.

But the thing is, that wasn't Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I wasn't allowed to use the computer for a few days.<strong>

**Also, I know Nico is gay, but in this story, he is not.**

**And finally, a riddle. If Nico wasn't the guy who slept with Reyna, than who was it.**

**Here are the choices:**

**Hades**

**Apollo**

**Hermes**

**Zeus**

**Hephaestus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here is the answer to the question.**

* * *

><p>When Reyna woke up the next morning, she found that Nico was not lying next to her in bed, but it was lord Hades instead.<p>

"Lord Hades, that was you." Reyna said, pushing the king of the underworld out of her bed and covering herself as she ran into the bathroom to change.

Hades grinned, knowing he had succeeded and Reyna was now pregnant with his child.

* * *

><p>Once she was dressed, Reyna ran outside to find the lord of the gods was gone and she kept running until she ran into Nico.<p>

"Whoa, what's wrong Rey?" Nico asked the daughter of Bellona.

When Reyna explained to him what had happened the night before, Nico was so angry, skeletons were starting to surface. The fact that his own father would violate Reyna like that and that he would use Nico's form to do it infuriated him.

"I will kill him myself." Nico said.

As if he had heard that, Hades appeared out of nowhere, a his sword in his hand.

"You will kill me, son. I guess your soul will be coming to the underworld earlier than I would've liked it to." Hades said blasting Nico, who jumped out of the way at the last second with sword drawn, both of them looking like they were getting ready to charge.

Reyna could think of one person who could stop this, so she sent an IM to Camp Jupiter.

"Reyna, didn't expect to hear from you." Percy said with a chuckle as he finished his course in Greek battle strategy.

"Percy, you need to get to Camp Half Blood now. Hades and Nico are about to kill each other." Reyna said

"What." Percy asked

Reyna explained what was happening and Percy nodded and said "I'll have Mrs. O' Leary shadow travel me there immediately."

* * *

><p>About a second later, Percy and Mrs. O' Leary popped out of the nearest shadow.<p>

Percy jumped in between the god and the demigod with riptide drawn.

"Both of you drop your weapons. You know neither of you can beat me." Percy said

Reluctantly, Hades and Nico both lowered their weapons.

"Nico, what is wrong with you." Percy asked

"I can't help it Percy, I love Reyna, and the fact that my own father had to take her and used my form to do it just made me so pissed." Nico said

Reyna ran up to Nico and threw his sword to the ground.

"Nico, if I'd known that wasn't you last night, I never would've done anything with him." Reyna said

"Well what's done is done and now you're carrying my little brother and or sister." Nico said, glaring at his father.

Hades felt guilty about doing this to his own son and said "Nico, I give you my permission to raise the child as your own. It is best for everyone that way."

Nico's look at his father softened and said "Thank you dad. And you can still be involved in your child's life, just as a Grandpa Hades."

"Thank you, and Percy Jackson, I assume you will hold your tongue about this." Hades said to his nephew.

"My lips are sealed. I swear on the River Styx." Percy assured him.

"Actually, I want Hazel to know the truth. But no one else." Nico said.

Percy nodded as Mrs. O' Leary bounded up to him.

"Now that this is settled, I'm going to head back to Camp Jupiter, Reyna when are you coming back?" Percy asked

"I'm going to go on an at least 9 month hiatus. Tell Hazel that she will take my place until I return." Reyna said.

Percy nodded, right before he and Mrs. O' Leary bounded into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"So, how are things between Nico and his dad?" Annabeth asked, since she was present when Reyna IM'd them.<p>

"Things between them are fine, though I made a promise on the River Styx not to say anything. But I do need to go find Hazel." Percy said, walking out of their villa.

"Come on girl, why don't you go take a nap in your dog house?" Annabeth said to their family pet, since she had had a huge dog house built for Mrs. O' Leary so she could live with them in Camp Jupiter.

Mrs. O' Leary nodded and headed out to the backyard.

* * *

><p>After Percy got back, Annabeth had already sent an IM to Reyna and had found out what had happened.<p>

"You know Percy, after talking to Reyna, I think it's time we started thinking about an addition to our own family." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, we haven't even been married for a year yet." Percy said

"I don't care, I want to be a mother. I want to have a baby." Annabeth said

Percy thought about it and then said "Ok, let's go to the bedroom and do it right now."

Annabeth grinned and let her husband lead her into their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico had summoned a bunch of undead workers to build himself and Reyna their own little cabin for when they stayed at Camp Half Blood.

One day, Reyna decided to place a call into Camp Jupiter and called Percy.

"Hey, Reyna, didn't expect to hear from you." Percy said to his friend.

"I wanted to check in on the events at Camp Jupiter." Reyna said

"Everything is going great, though somehow, rumor has spread that you're going to be a mother. Speaking of which, you're starting to show." Percy said, since Reyna was 5 months pregnant.

Reyna chuckled and said "Speaking of kids, are you and Annabeth planning on having some anytime soon?"  
>"Funny you should mention that. Annabeth and I are actually expecting twins." Percy said<p>

"Congratulations. When did you find out?" Reyna asked

"A few weeks ago. Annabeth is 3 months pregnant." Percy said

"Do you know the sexes yet?" Reyna asked

Percy shook his head no and then changed the subject.

"So how are things between you and Nico and Nico and his dad."

"Me and Nico are doing great, though I'll let him tell you how things are going between him and his dad." Reyna asked

"Have you 2 done the deed?" Percy asked

Reyna blushed and said "Yes, but to be honest, I prefer Nico to his father, most likely because Nico actually loves me."

Percy smiled right as Annabeth entered the image.

"Hey Reyna, has Percy told you our news?" Annabeth asked

Reyna nodded.

"I gotta go teach a sword class, so I'll let you 2 pregnant girls chat." Percy said.

"Bye Percy." Reyna said as Percy walked out and She and Annabeth began talking about being pregnant.

* * *

><p>Percy was walking back home from sword class, when an IM from Nico appeared.<p>

"Hey Nico." Percy said to his cousin.

"Hey Percy, rumors are flying around that you're going to be a dad." Nico said

"Same here for you." Percy said.

Nico laughed as Percy asked "So how things between you and Hades?"

Nico's grin vanished and he replied "I don't know man. I'm not sure that we'll ever be the way we were. I mean, we weren't exactly close to begin with, but we were getting closer. Now I don't know if we'll ever be the same again."

"Whatever, so have you guys decided on what you're going to do after the baby arrives?" Percy asked

"We're gonna alternate between camps. We haven't worked out all the details yet, but I'm sure we'll figure it out when we come to that." Nico said.

"Cool. Hazel is super excited about becoming an aunt. I swear when I told her, she was both shocked and extremely happy." Percy said

Nico grinned and said "Thanks for that man. Does she know?"

Percy shook his head and Nico then said "Thanks, oh and the other reason I called is because Reyna and I decided to get married."

Percy was a little surprised Reyna didn't tell him this earlier.

"Annabeth and I will be there. When are you getting married?" Percy asked

"We are married, we eloped yesterday. Jason and Piper were our witnesses." Nico said

Percy was shocked, but nodded.

"Does Hazel know you got married?" Percy asked

"No, I still have to tell her." Nico said

Percy nodded and hung up the IM.

* * *

><p>Hazel was in the stables, grooming some of the pegasi Camp Half Blood had sent as a peace gesture and in return for some unicorns Camp Jupiter had sent them, when suddenly, an IM appeared.<p>

"Hey Nico." Hazel said to her brother.

"Hey sis." Nico said.

"What's the reason for the call?" Hazel asked

"Reyna and I got married to protect Reyna's honor." Nico said

"You don't seem to think you were forced into it?" Hazel asked, since her brother looked very happy.

"Hazel, you know how I feel about Reyna." Nico said to his little sister.

Hazel nodded and then said "Yeah, so anyway, how's my unborn niece or nephew?"

Nico grinned again and said "He or she is great. I can't wait until Reyna gives birth."

Hazel smiled, since she loved to see her brother so happy.


	9. Chapter 9

One night, Jason and Piper were sitting on the roof of the Zeus cabin, staring at the night sky and having a moonlit, midnight picnic.

"The stars look even more beautiful tonight." Piper said, placing her head on Jason's neck.

Jason smiled and said "The 2 most beautiful stars of all are your eyes."

Piper smiled and said "That's so cheesy, but I love it."

Jason kissed her and said "Piper, there's something really important I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Piper asked, hoping she knew where this was going.

Jason got to one knee and pulled out the sold gold band Leo had made him and said "Piper Mclean, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." Piper said, throwing her arms around her new fiancée.

Jason smiled as he placed the ring on Piper's finger.

Piper brought her hand up to her face to get a better look at the ring.

Besides the gold band, there was a perfect sized diamond that was in the shape of a star with a heart carved in it.

"It's beautiful." Piper said.

"It's nothing compared to the beauty who wears it." Jason said.

Piper smiled as she pushed her fiancée down on the mattress Jason had put up on the ledge so he didn't have to sleep with the hippie Zeus glaring down at him. He had actually made a bed out of it and it was much more comfortable sleeping under the stars.

Jason smiled as he and Piper began to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was getting anxious. Ever since Reyna and Nico had called yesterday to introduce them to their new bundle of joy, Noah Thanatos di Angelo, Annabeth had been on edge, since she was due at any time now.<p>

She had a legion medic staying at her side 24/7 and she never left the bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart, how are our little twinsters doing?" Percy asked his wife as he entered the room.

"They're fine, though I wish they'd get out of me already." Annabeth said

"It should be any day now." Percy reminded his wife.

"I know, but I can't wait to get these babies out of me." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he placed his hand on his wife's stomach to feel the babies kick and this time it felt different than usual.

"Uh Percy, I think I just got my wish." Annabeth said

Percy ran to get the medic, who quickly took over.

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours, their son was born and 10 minutes later, came their daughter.<p>

"They're perfect." Annabeth said to her husband as she cuddled with her newborn son, who was a daddy look alike.

"In every way." Percy agreed, holding his daughter, who looked like mommy.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in." Annabeth called.

The door quietly opened and Frank and Hazel entered the room.

"Awe, how cute." Hazel said, running up to take Percy's daughter from his arms.

Percy smiled, right as Uncle Tyson and Auntie Ella entered the room.

"Brother." Tyson said quietly.

"Come and hold your new nephew." Annabeth said to her brother-in-law.

Tyson nodded and took his nephew into his arms and gently cradled the boy, like he was a fragile piece of art, which he technically is.

"What are their names?" Frank asked

"Our son's name is Luke Iapetus Jackson and our daughter's name is Abby Thalia Jackson." Annabeth said.

"Why don't we give the new parents some time alone?" Frank said to his girl, who didn't look like she wanted to give Abby up, but eventually she relented.

"Thank you Hazel." Percy said with a smile as his friends walked out.

* * *

><p>The next day, the legion medic said Annabeth was strong enough to leave camp by car, so they took the SUV that Reyna had given them out to San Francisco to introduce Luke and Abby to Grandpa Frederick and the rest of Annabeth's family.<p>

When they arrived, Percy put the kids in the stroller one of the Vulcan kids had made them while Annabeth went up to the door.

"Annabeth, Percy, welcome, oh, are these my new grandchildren?" Annabeth's stepmom asked

Percy nodded as they walked in the house.

"Is dad home yet?" Annabeth asked her stepmom.

"Not yet, but you can wait, I just made some cookies for your brothers, I'm sure they'd love to see you." Mrs. Chase said.

Annabeth smiled as she let her stepmom hold Abby in her arms.

* * *

><p>The Jacksons stayed for a good part of the day until Annabeth's father finally got home.<p>

"They're precious. Abby actually looks just like you did the day you were delivered to me." Frederick said.

Annabeth smiled and said "Right, the most irrelevant event in your life."

Frederick chuckled and said "I guess I deserved that one. I lost my chance to be a real father towards you when you were a little girl. That's always been my biggest regret. Sure I love your brothers, but if I could, I would've done things differently, I would've given you all the love I gave your brothers, I would never have pushed you away."

Annabeth smiled at her father and said "All that matters now is that we're back in each other's lives in a positive way. Plus, you still have time to be a loving grandfather to Luke, Abby and any other children we might have in the future."

Her father smiled and said "Yes, and I am grateful for that. I don't think I ever told you this, but when I got the call that you fell into Tartarus, I was both terrified and furious. Terrified that you'd die and I'd never see you again and furious at Athena for sending you on a quest that may have signed your death warrant."

"None of that matters now. But Annabeth, I hate to interrupt, but it's almost bedtime, we better get back to camp." Percy said

"Nonsense, you can stay here." Frederick said.

"No dad, we really need to get back home." Annabeth said, collecting her kids.

"We'll bring them back soon." Percy promised.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy walked out of the bedroom to find his father sitting on the couch.<p>

"Dad." Percy said, surprised to see Poseidon.

"Hello son." Poseidon said.

"I assume you're here to see Luke and Abby." Percy asked

"You assume correctly." Poseidon said.

"I'll go get them." Percy said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>When he came back with Luke and Abby in his arms.<p>

"Luke looks just like you when you were his age." Poseidon said.

"Were you there?" Percy asked

"Of course. But anyway, does your mother know?" Poseidon asked

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, she can't wait till we visit in a week."

Just then, Annabeth entered the room.

"Dad." Annabeth said to father-in-law.

"Hello Annabeth, you look as beautiful as ever." Poseidon said to her daughter in law.

"Thank you." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>While Poseidon was visiting his grandkids, there was a knock on the door.<p>

Annabeth went to answer it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked her mom, since Athena was no fan of the romans.

"Why else do you think I'm here. I want to see my grandchildren." Athena said

"Mom, Poseidon is here. Please don't start a war." Annabeth said

"What is fish face doing here?" Athena asked, entering the house anyway.

Annabeth glared at her mother, but closed the door anyway.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Athena asked her daughter's husband's father.<p>

"Grandfather." Poseidon reminded his niece.

"Oh right, you see, I try to forget that my daughter had settle for one of your sons." Athena said

"Get out of my home if you're going to be disrespectful." Percy said to his mother-in-law.

"He's right mom. Poseidon hasn't said anything against me." Annabeth said to mother.

"Athena. I know you have your reasons to hate me, but can you please not let it affect our children's marriage." Poseidon said quietly as not to wake the babies in his arms.

"I cannot." Athena said

"Okay, than how about this. If you want to be a part of Luke and Abby's lives as their grandma Athena, you'll keep your feud with Poseidon between the 2 of you." Annabeth said, not tolerating her mother treating her husband like garbage any longer.

Athena couldn't believe that her own daughter was siding against her.

"Maybe you should just go." Percy said to his mother-in-law.

"Can I at least hold my grandchildren?" Athena asked

"Only if you swear on the River Styx to keep your rivalry with Poseidon between you 2. Percy and I have gone through too much to let your petty feud ruin our marriage." Annabeth said

Athena reluctantly agreed to those terms.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth was getting the kids strapped into their car seats in the chariot Zeus had given them for their wedding. It was only thing Zeus would allow Percy to fly in without striking him down. To be honest, they were both pretty surprised at this gift.

"Let's go." Percy said, as he stowed the last of their bags under the car seats.

Annabeth nodded in agreement as she and Percy climbed on board the chariot and Percy lashed the reins, causing Blackjack and Porkpie (who was one of the other pegasi Camp Half Blood sent) took off.

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours of flying with the pegasi at full speed, the Long Island sound came into view with Camp Half Blood.<p>

"Land in front of cabin 3." Percy said to his pegasus.

_You got it boss. _Blackjack said in his mind

* * *

><p>As the chariot came in for a landing, several people, including the di Angelos, Jason and Piper, the Stolls, and Leo and Calypso came to greet them.<p>

"Hey you guys." Jason said as the chariot landed and Annabeth began to unstrap the twins.

"Look how adorable they are." Piper said as Annabeth gave her Abby to hold.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Percy, Annabeth, welcome back to camp and congratulations on your new children." Chiron said

"Thank you Chiron, can I have the keys to one of the camp vans so we can go visit my parents." Percy asked

"Of course." Chiron said, handing him the keys.

"Thanks." Percy said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Percy and Annabeth took their children out to the city until they reached his parent's place.<p>

When he knocked on the door, his mother opened it with a big grin on her face.

"Oh my gods, they're precious." Sally said, taking her grandson in one arm and her granddaughter in the other.

"Thanks." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>They spent the entire day at Percy's parent's house so Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul could get to know their grandchildren.<p>

"How long will you be in New York?" Sally asked

"The rest of the summer. We've decided to spend the school year at Camp Jupiter in California and the summers and school vacations here in New York." Percy said

"It'll be nice to see you guys around." Paul said as Sally put dinner on the table.

"I know." Percy said as he began to eat.

"I forgot how good your cooking is." Annabeth said, this Sally had insisted on Annabeth staying for dinner several times back when they were first dating.

"Thank you sweetheart." Sally said to her daughter-in-law.

"Man, the wind spirits at Camp Jupiter can cook up some great food, but it's nothing compared to a home cooked meal." Percy said as he dug into his mom's famous cheeseburgers.

Sally chuckled as the twins began to stir from their naps in daddy's old crib.

"I'll go get them. They're probably hungry anyway." Annabeth said, getting up from the table.

* * *

><p>By the time they were done with their visit, it was already late and Luke and Abby were already very comfortable in the crib that was set up in the guest room for them.<p>

"Why don't you just stay here in your old room tonight." Sally suggested.

"I don't see why not." Percy said, looking at his wife, who nodded.

"Good night, we'll see you in the morning." Sally said as Percy and Annabeth walked into Percy's childhood bedroom.

"It's been awhile since we've slept together in here." Percy said, since after the giant war, Annabeth had transferred to Goode and Sally and Paul had allowed her to move in with them, which was totally fine with Percy, since they wound up sharing his room.

Annabeth smiled as she stripped down to her underwear and Percy did the same and they climbed into Percy's old bed.

"You want to fool around before the kids wake up?" Percy asked as he unhooked Annabeth's bra.

"You read my mind." Annabeth said and with that, Percy prevented her from saying anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning after breakfast, Piper and Jason were sitting on a bench near the lake, looking over wedding plans.

"Do you think your sister will come?" Piper asked

"I know Thalia wouldn't miss our wedding for the world." Jason said

"Good." Piper said

"I'm asking Leo to stand for me as my best man, but what about you?" Jason asked, since they had agreed to each only have one person standing for them.

"I'm gonna ask Lacy." Piper said

"Okay, but onto a problem. Your dad." Jason said

"What about dad?" Piper asked

"He still doesn't know about the whole demigod thing and don't you think it be weird if your dad met a bunch of immortals without even knowing it." Jason told her.

"Maybe it's time we told him the truth." Piper said

"Do you think he can handle it?" Jason asked

"Dad's stronger then he was 5 years ago. I think he can handle it." Piper said

"Fine, but you better be prepared to use your charmspeak in case he doesn't take it well." Jason said.

Piper nodded and said "I'll call Mellie and see when Dad's gonna be in New York."

Jason nodded as she took off the diamond necklace her father had sent her for her last birthday and held it out into the light, letting a rainbow form in front of her.

Jason handed her a drachma and she tossed it into the rainbow.

"Fleecy, do me a solid, I need a connect with Mellie Hedge at my dad's place." Piper said.

The image shimmered and the cloud nymph' image appeared in the rainbow.

"Piper, why are you calling so suddenly?" Mellie asked her bosses daughter.

"I just needed to know if dad was going to be in New York anytime soon." Piper asked

Mellie looked over the files and said "Sorry Piper, but your dad is actually in Europe shooting a new movie for next 3 years."

Piper was suddenly depressed.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Piper said

"Why, did you need to tell him something?" Mellie asked

"We just wanted to let him know that we were engaged, but I guess it doesn't matter." Piper said

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I'll try to call him, but I'm sure he's busy or asleep overseas." Mellie said.

"Its fine, I guess it was too much to wish for." Piper said sadly.

"Bye dear." Mellie said, wiping her hand through the mist.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked

"Yeah, I was just really hoping dad would give me away at the wedding." Piper said.

"Don't worry; I'm going to give you the best wedding ever." Jason said

"How?" Piper asked, wondering how the hell Jason was going to pay for that.

Jason grinned and pulled out an Olympus Express credit card.

"Gift from step-mommy/patron dearest for my last birthday. No limit." Jason said

"Thanks." Piper said, still disappointed that her dad couldn't attend her wedding.

* * *

><p>Time skip, a few days before the wedding.<p>

Piper and Jason were saying hello to the hedges.

"We're so glad you guys could make it." Piper said, hugging Mellie and then the coach.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Hedge said.

"You won't believe the gift we got you." Mellie said with a grin, gesturing to her husband to go and get it.

"Unless it's dad, I doubt it'll be that exciting." Piper said sadly.

"Well, it was a bit too big to wrap." Gleeson said as he led Piper's wedding present inside.

"Dad." Piper said excitedly, running to hug her father.

"Hey sweetheart." Tristan said as he hugged his daughter.

"But how, Mellie told me that you were in Europe for 3 years." Piper asked

"Hedge told me about the wedding last week, along with the whole demigod thing." Tristan said.

"He did?" Jason asked

Tristan nodded and said "But anyway, when I heard that my baby girl was getting married, I immediately denied continuing to work on the movie unless they give me some time off to be here. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." Tristan said.

"Thank you dad." Piper said

"And yes I will give you away at your wedding." Tristan said.

"Thank you." Piper said.

"I love you Pipes." Her father said.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the wedding had arrived.<p>

The guests were all seated on their respective sides.

The Greeks were Piper's and the Romans and few others were on Jason's.

On Jason's side was his father, Hera, Thalia, along with all of Jason's immortal siblings, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes, Eileithyia, Hebe, Bellona, and surprisingly Hercules and Artemis. Also sitting on his side were the servants of his father and to a certain extent, Jason, wind gods, Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Zephyrus and Eurus, the east wind, his uncles Poseidon and Hades, his Aunts Demeter, Amphitrite and Persephone, along with a few other choice gods like Kymopoleia. Also sitting on his side was Reyna, Nico, Noah, Frank and Hazel, Dakota, Leila, Mike, Larry, Hank, and the rest of the 12th legion.

On Piper's side, while neither of her parents sat there (Aphrodite was performing the ceremony and Tristan was giving Piper away), sat Drew (who was reluctantly invited), Mitchell, the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, her immortal siblings, Eros (who was only invited on the condition that he swore on the River Styx not to cause Nico and trouble), and Psyche, Anteros, Himeros, Phobos, Deimos, and Harmonia. Also on Piper's side were all of her demigod friends, Percy, Annabeth, Luke and Abby, Calypso, Clarisse and Chris, Katie and Miranda Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Rachel Dare, Coach Hedge, Mellie and Chuck.

When Will Solace began to play the wedding march on his lyre, Lacy and Leo began to walk down the aisle. When they reached, they took their customary places at the altar, Leo to Jason's left and Lacy to her mother's right.

When Piper came down the aisle, she was shining brightly, since she was so happy that her father was here, walking her down the aisle.

When they stopped, Jason took Piper's arm from her father and led her up the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marital union of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. Before I continue, if there is anyone here to sees a reason why these 2 should not be wed that has nothing to do with the fact that Jason is roman while Piper is greek, speak now or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said

Surprisingly, Hera stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, glaring at his stepmom/patron.

"I will not allow my chosen hero to be married by a goddess who can't keep her own vows sacred." Hera said.

Jason looked towards his father, who nodded and rose and said "My dear, you must remember that Aphrodite is bride's mother, that must be why they chose her."

"I don't care Zeus, I will not allow my boy, your son, to be married by a harlot." Hera said to her husband.

"Then leave, no one is forcing you to stay." Annabeth called, prompting several people, including the bride, to stifle their laughter.

Hera glared at Annabeth, but one look from her brother, stepdaughter and nephew is all it takes for her let it slide this time.

"You can either leave, or sit down and be quiet for the rest of the wedding. It isn't yours after all." Jason told her.

"Very well." Hera said stubbornly sitting back down.

"Now that's settled, let's proceed with the vows." Aphrodite said.

* * *

><p>After the vows and the I do's and the reception started, Jason and Piper were talking to Thalia when Zeus walked up to them.<p>

"Hey dad." Thalia said to her father.

"Hello Thalia, will you give me a minute with your brother and sister-in-law." Zeus asked his older daughter.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I suppose you don't." Zeus agreed with a smile of his own.

Thalia nodded and walked off to see Luke and Abby, who were both off with their parents, who were talking to Hermes.

"I wanted to apologize for Hera today." Zeus said

"She probably only did it to get some attention, since she can't stand it when something isn't about her." Jason said angrily of his patron.

Zeus chuckled and said "You're probably right, but it also stems to the fact that Hera and Aphrodite haven't seen eye to eye since before the whole Paris ideal. I wish she would just let it go."

"You're not really one to talk dad. You still hate Poseidon for the golden net trick." Jason said with a laugh of his own.

"I suppose you're right." Zeus agreed.

"I suppose we can overlook this one time." Piper agreed to father-in-law.

"Excellent." Zeus said as he returned to his wife.

Jason looked towards Piper, who just rolled her eyes.

"I know right." He said with a laugh before he pecked her cheek with a kiss and they walked over to cut the cake.

* * *

><p>After the cake cutting, Piper stood in front of everyone else for the bouquet toss. All the single or unmarried ladies gathered around. This was Hazel, Calypso, Katie and Miranda, Leila (She and Dakota were dating), Drew and Lacy all waited as Piper threw her bouquet.<p>

It was a close call, but Calypso just barely caught the flowers before Hazel did.

"What am I gonna do now?" Leo asked

"You've got to propose dude." Percy said

Leo grinned as he took Calypso's hand and got on one knee and said "Calypso, will you marry me."

"Yes I will." Calypso answered.

Leo smiled as the reception continued.


	12. Chapter 12

As Jason and Piper were getting to head to the airport for their honeymoon, Leo asked "So, where are you 2 lovebirds going on your honeymoon?"

"We're going to my grandfather Tom's old ranch in Oklahoma. (It never says in the books exactly what kind of house Piper's grandfather lived in and since Asclepius said that Piper broke her arm from falling off a horse when she was six, it makes sense.)." Piper answered.

"Very romantic." Leo said

"Shut up and go make out with your fiancé or something." Jason said with a grin.

Leo smiled and nodded as he left them alone.

* * *

><p>When Jason and Piper arrived at the main house, Piper noticed an envelope addressed to them nailed to the front door.<p>

"What's that?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Piper said, pulling the envelope off and opening it to find 2 things, the first was a letter from her dad and the other was some legal document.

"What's the letter say?" Jason asked

Piper looked at it and read "Pipes, I'm sorry I was so caught up in my career that I didn't have any time for you. I know how much you love this ranch, so, happy wedding/birthday. The other document is the deed to the ranch."

Jason looked at it and said "The deed is listed under our names. Your dad bought us the ranch for our wedding."

Piper smiled and said "Remind me to thank him after the honeymoon."

"Speaking of which." Jason said, lifting his new wife off the ground and carried her inside.

"Where's your room?" He asked

"Up the stairs, last room to the left." Piper said as she began to place kisses on her husband's neck.

Jason smiled as he carried her up to their room.

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

Jason and Piper had just returned to camp half blood from their honeymoon and were unpacking their things into cabin 1.

"Ok, we need to talk to Leo about getting our own cabin built here, because I am not sleeping with Hippie Zeus watching down on us, nor am I going to make love with you on the platform during the day." Piper said

"Agreed, of course, now that we have that ranch, we may not need to stay here full time." Jason said

"What?" Piper asked

"Why don't we just become summer counselors and live at the ranch the rest of the year. I mean I think it would be a better place to raise a family, but if you don't want to, we don't have to." Jason proposed.

Piper smiled and said "I was thinking along those lines myself."

"Ok, then let's do it, as soon as summer is over, we'll move out to the ranch." Jason said.

Piper smiled and kissed her husband.

* * *

><p>Since Percy was out teaching a sword class, Annabeth was sitting on the floor of cabin 3, playing with Luke and Abby when there was a soft knock on the door.<p>

"It's open." Annabeth called and the door opened and Piper walked in.

"You're back." Annabeth said

"Just a few minutes ago." Piper said as she sat down on the floor.

Abby crawled over to Piper and tried to climb into her lap.

"I can't believe how big and smart they've gotten in just a few weeks. They aren't even half a year old yet." Piper said with a smile.

"I think it's because they're a quarter Athena. After all, she was born full grown." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but your kids were born the normal way." Piper said with a laugh.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth said with a laugh of her own.

"But anyway, you and Percy seem like naturals with kids." Piper said

Annabeth nodded and said "I couldn't imagine not having Luke and Abby now that they're here. I just don't know how to describe the feeling. When you have your own kids, you'll know."

Piper smiled and said "Yeah, but not yet."

Annabeth was about to continue when both Luke and Abby yawned.

"Let me go put them down for naptime." She said.

Piper nodded as Annabeth took her kids over to the nursery Tyson had carved out of the wall for the kids sleep in.

When she came back, Annabeth asked "So, are you and Jason going to be staying here full time or what?"

"Actually, we decided we'll just be here over the summer and school vacations, the rest of the year, we'll be living at my grandfather's old ranch, which my dad actually bought and put the deed in my name." Piper said.

"How are you gonna pay the bills?" Annabeth asked

"We'll get jobs." Piper said.

Annabeth nodded as they continued to chat until the lunch conch sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Jason asked Reyna as she, Nico and Noah prepared to leave with the rest of the Romans who had attended the ceremony.

"Sorry Jason, but I've been gone as long as I need to." Reyna said

"Annabeth, me and the rest of our family will be back at the end of the summer." Percy told the praetor.

"I know. See you then." Nico said, shaking his cousin's hand.

"See you then." Percy said as the remaining romans piled into the SUVs for the long trip back out west.

Reyna nodded as they drove off, her at the wheel off one, Frank at the wheel of another as the 2 lead cars.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later<p>

Piper was throwing up into the toilet in cabin 1.

"What is up with you, demigods rarely get sick with something that nectar can't treat." Jason said

"Do you think that you're pregnant?" Jason asked

"That's impossible, we've always used protection." Piper said.

"Only one way to be certain." Jason said

Piper ran to cabin 10, since they always kept a few pregnancy tests at the ready.

She grabbed one and then ran back to cabin 1.

"Hold on a second." Piper said to her husband as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When she came back out, Piper handed the test to Jason to read.<p>

"Positive." Jason said.

Piper nodded.

"Well, we always talked about kids; I guess we're finally getting our wish." Jason said

Piper nodded again.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks of summer went by quickly.<p>

The last day of camp was definitely tough. Percy and Annabeth were loading things into their chariot to head back to Camp Jupiter, Leo and Calypso were loading Festus up to head back to their machine shop in New York and Jason and Piper were packing all their things up to head back to Oklahoma.

"You sure you're okay to fly?" Jason asked

"Yes, for now it's perfectly safe for me to travel." Piper assured him as Argus dropped them off at the airport.

"Thanks Argus." Jason said as they unloaded their stuff.

When they returned to the ranch, Jason and Piper got themselves all moved into the main house, before heading out to the stables.

* * *

><p>"I used to love riding horses out here when I was younger." Piper said<p>

"I'm sure Percy can get his dad to give us some." Jason said

"Have you ever ridden a real, non-storm spirit horse?" Piper asked with a grin.

"Nope." Jason said.

"Well, after the baby comes, I'll teach you." Piper said.

"Thanks." Jason said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jason was out in the garage trying to fix up the pickup truck he'd found in there.<p>

"Babe, why don't you just have Leo come out here and fix the truck?" Piper said

"You already called him didn't you?" Jason said with a grin.

"Yes she did." Leo said, entering the garage.

"You think you can fix this heap?" Jason asked

"Piece of cake. I'm also gonna install this new Hephaestus tech I invented onto all your tech. Creates a ghost signal, masks a demigod's location when they use technology, a very big, very recent breakthrough." Leo said as he went to work.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Leo entered the main house where Jason and Piper were watching TV.<p>

"I'm done." He announced.

"It took you an hour to fix that heap. You're getting slower." Jason said.

"Course not. I also routed my tech through the house. I finished the truck in about 10 minutes, but I decided to upgrade it." Leo said

"Sweet, let's see it." Jason said.

Leo nodded and led him out to the garage.

"It looks the same." Jason said

"On the outside." Leo said, tossing him the keys.

"The truck has built in GPS, celestial bronze interior in case you run into trouble and for long family car trips, built in entertainment system, including TV monitor, Wi-Fi, satellite and Hephaestus TV, mini-fridge, video game console and controllers for every system, individual TVs with Dvds players so your kids can watch whatever they want and of course, Celestial Bronze Cannons for when you run into trouble." Leo said

"Sweet, thanks for hooking me up, now I can go get a job." Jason said.

"No prob. I'll see you guys at the wedding if not sooner." Leo said

"See you then." Piper said, hugging her best friend.

"Oh and Jason, before I leave, I wanted to ask you to be my best man." Leo said

"Of course." Jason said

"Great." Leo said as Festus landed in the field.

"See ya." Leo said, as they took off for New York.

* * *

><p>When Leo got back to the shop, he pressed a button that he found out actually turned Festus into a bronze sports car.<p>

"Hey sweetheart. Why did Piper call?" Calypso asked her fiancé.

"Jason needed help fixing a truck he found in their garage." Leo said

"That should've taken you about 10 minutes." Calypso said

"I also tricked out the truck and their entire ranch with my tech." Leo explained.

"Well now that you're back, I could use your help with this." Calypso said as she slid out from under the SUV someone had dropped off a few hours ago.

"What seems to be the problem?" Leo asked

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." Calypso answered.

Leo slid under the car and began to pull tools out of his belt until he finally rewired the car's engine and replaced its distributer cap.

"There, all fixed. Go tell the guy his car's ready and then let's close for the night." Leo said

"Right." Calypso said.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo and Calypso had decided not to have a really big ceremony, since they didn't want to wait too long.

They got married in mid-October at the local church. Jason was standing for Leo and Nyssa was standing for Calypso. Both sides of the aisle were filled by family members and few close friends. Piper, The Jacksons, the di Angelos, Frank, Hazel, Hephaestus, Chris, Jake, Harley, Shane and the Hedges.

Piper's mother performed the ceremony. It was really simple with the basic vows and I dos.

* * *

><p>An hour after the ceremony, the newly wed Valdezs were on a plane to Hawaii.<p>

"I can't wait till our honeymoon." Calypso said to her new husband.

"Yep, 2 months of just you, me and Paradise." Leo said

"You remembered the fire proof condoms right." Calypso asked

"Of course I did. We don't want to get pregnant yet." Leo agreed.

Calypso smiled as the plane began its descent.

* * *

><p>Piper was reading a book her mother had given her about what to expect while she was pregnant and what birth would be like when the door opened and Jason entered from a job interview at the local high school.<p>

"How'd it go?" Piper asked

"I'm the new advanced Latin teacher." Jason said with a grin.

"Latin. Oh come on Jason, you won't even need a teacher's addition book for this." Piper said with a smile of her own.

"Exactly. I start on Monday." Jason said.

"Great, now we can get a little cash in here." Piper said

Jason nodded as sat down next to her.

"How've you been?" He asked

"I've been better. Like, when I wasn't pregnant." Piper said.

Jason laughed and said "That bad."

Piper nodded.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was currently getting her things ready for her first class of the year. Now that Luke and Abby were no longer breast feeding, she could leave them with Percy, since he only taught 2 courses a day and they were both basics, he could watch the kids.<p>

"Okay class, please place your homework up on my desk as you come in and take your seats." Annabeth said as the demigods and legacies piled into her room.

Once everyone had taken their seats and Annabeth had taken attendance, she said "Alright students, who remembers what we were talking about last time in class?"

One student, Jayden Sulfris, legacy of Bacchus, raised his hand.

"Yes." Annabeth said

"Professor Jackson, I believe we were talking about the second Titan war." Jayden said

"Correct, which part of it?" Annabeth asked

"The beginning, blowing Kronos's cruise ship." Answered Veronica, daughter of Deimos.

"Correct. From there we move onto actual beginning in Manhattan. Does anyone know about that already?" Annabeth asked

Jayden raised his hand "Didn't it have something to do with your husband and Nico di Angelo going to the Underworld?"

"Correct. My friend Nico convinced Percy that gaining the curse of Achilles would be the only way we'd have a chance against the titans. So, with the help of my best friend, a satyr, Grover Underwood's musical talent, they traveled through the door of Orpheus towards the underworld. Of course, it turned out that this was a trick from Hades, who had convinced Nico to postpone the trip in exchange for information about Nico's mother. Of course, since Hades had wiped Nico's mind of his mother in the river lethe, he was desperate for information. After the meeting, Hades went back on his word." Annabeth said

"So, how did your husband escape this time?" One of her other students asked, since this class was more of a story time about Greek and roman heroes.

"You'll find out after this assignment is completed. I want a full paragraph about the benefits and weaknesses of the curse of Achilles. Once this is complete, I'll finish my story. When you finish and everyone else is not finished yet, begin to read your textbook, picking up where we left off last class." Annabeth said with a smile, since the way she motivated her students to get their work done is that she'd stop in the middle of her stories to give her students assignments and would reward them for excellent completion by completing them.

Her students groaned, but began none the less.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy was surprised when he returned home from sword class with the twins to find a woman with a shield strapped to her back, sitting on his couch.

"Kymopoleia." Percy said to his sister.

"Hello Percy, I thought I would surprise you." The goddess said with a smile.

"What brings you to Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked

"I came to see my new niece and nephew." The goddess said.

Percy smiled and gently placed Abby in her aunt Kym's arms.

"Hi Abby, I'm your auntie Kym." Kymopoleia said.

The baby seemed to be perfectly contempt her aunt's arms.

"So, how are things between you and dad?" Percy asked, since the last time he saw his father, he'd said that they had started to work out their issues.

"I've finally been invited to live in our father's new palace in the Atlantic. He has allowed me to I guess you'd call it a divorce from Braries. He has given me a real place in his throne room as one of his military generals along with our brother Triton. We are improving and I am behaving myself." The sea goddess says.

"Really, why don't I go put the kids down for a nap and then you can confirm that to be the truth." Percy said with a grin.

* * *

><p>When he returned, Kymopoleia said "I am behaving, at least until I get the god Palaemon into my quarters each night."<p>

Percy chuckled and said "So are you 2 dating?" Percy asked

"Yes." The goddess answered as her sister-in-law entered the room.

"Kym." Annabeth said.

"Hello Annabeth." Kym said.

"Haven't seen you since the wedding. What brings you here?" Annabeth asked

"I wanted to see my niece and nephew." The goddess answered.

"We were just catching up." Percy said

"Where are the kids?" Annabeth asked

"Napping." Percy answered.

"Good. It was great to see you." Annabeth said as the goddess rose to leave.

"Oh, before I forget, Dad asked me to invite you to his place for the weekend. Some kind of annual Greek underwater dinner. I don't know." The goddess said.

"One problem, Annabeth can't breathe underwater." Percy said

"Father can remedy that at the shoreline. He has had already made sure that both of his grandchildren have the same powers as his son." Kym said.

"Great, I guess we'll see you then." Percy said.

Kymopoleia nodded and then walked out.

* * *

><p>That weekend, Poseidon was waiting for the Jacksons when they arrived at the shore.<p>

"Son, Annabeth." Poseidon said, kissing his daughter-in-law's cheek.

"Dad. That's my wife." Percy said

"Relax son, I was just giving Annabeth permission to enter my realm permanently." Poseidon said

"Oh, then let's do this." Annabeth said, looking at the water.

"You sure Luke and Abby have my powers." Percy asked

"Positive." Poseidon assured him.

"Then, let's dive." Percy said as they all jumped into the harbor.

* * *

><p>Percy could tell his wife was having trouble breathing.<p>

"Relax, calm down, it's a little disconcerting at first, but just breathe normally, you'll be fine, just focus on me." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and released her breath. Sure enough, she could breathe normally.

"We're almost there." Poseidon said as they approached the palace.

"It's beautiful, like if Mount Olympus was underwater." Annabeth said

"That is the point. All the gods' home palaces resemble Olympus. You've seen the Underworld is Hades's version of it." Poseidon explained.

Annabeth nodded as they entered the palace.

"Lord Poseidon." A sea nymph servant said as they entered.

"Show my son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren where they will be staying." Poseidon said

"Of course my lord." The servant said.

"I will see you at dinner." Poseidon said.

Percy nodded.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Percy saw so many sea gods he lost track of them all.<p>

"Welcome." Poseidon said as he stood up from the head of the table.

Everyone quieted down.

"Due to the problems we've faced in the past few years, this event has been canceled, but now, we can have it again."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"And now, I believe we have some new members joining us this year, so allow me to make the introductions of everyone, including myself." Poseidon said and everyone nodded.

"For those of you who some reason does not know me, I am Poseidon, son of Kronos and Rhea, god of the seas, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, father of horses and now I have decided to add, heroes. The lovely goddess next to me is my beloved wife Amphitrite, queen of the sea. Then we have my son by Amphitrite, Triton, my herald. Then we have my daughter Kymopoleia, the goddess of sea storms, this will be the first time she has joined us. Next to her is my demigod son, Perseus Jackson. It is because of him and his friends that we are able to gather here tonight. Sitting next to him is his wife Annabeth, daughter of Athena and they are holding my grandchildren, Luke and Abby Jackson." Poseidon began

"How'd you're son land an Athena nut?" One of the other gods asked

Percy simply grinned and waved his hand and the water punched the god in the face.

"I like this son of yours." The same god said.

Poseidon grinned and said "The god that just rudely spoke up is my lieutenant Delphin, god of dolphins."

Poseidon continued on for what felt like hours until finally he said "Let's eat."

Immediately, food appeared on everyone's plate, mostly ambrosia and nectar for the immortals and the Jacksons, their favorite foods.

"This is a banquet." Percy said as he dug in.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she began to feed their twins.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Annabeth walked off with Amphitrite, Kymopoleia, triton's daughter Triteria and the goddess Leucothea, who all wanted to see Luke and Abby.<p>

"You and Kymopoleia seemed to have worked things out." Percy said to his father, along with Triton, Braries and Palaemon.

"Yes, ever since I invited her to live here and gave her a position in my court and allowed her to make her own decisions, we seemed to be on better terms." Poseidon agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hazel couldn't wait for tonight. Since Dakota had finally retired, she was now the head centurion of the 5th cohort and this would be her first war games doing so. Since Percy was still an honorary member of the 5th, he had agreed to play tonight, which fit into Hazel's plan perfectly. While the 3rd, 4th and most of the 5th cohorts threw themselves at the outer defenses, Hazel would lead a small squad underground, consisting of herself, Percy and few archers. Sure no one could replace the archery talent of Frank, but since he had to ref, it would have to do. They would pop up from the other side of the fortress, where Percy would cause the water cannons to implode and take out the walls, and then tunnel back the same way they came.

"You remember the plan." Hazel said

"So easy even the Stolls couldn't mess it up." Percy assured her as they geared up.

* * *

><p>The first half of Hazel's plan went off without a hitch. She scouted the quickest tunnel underneath easily.<p>

When they surfaced, however, they encountered a problem.

"I'm not sensing any water pressure. They're using normal cannons." Percy said, drawing riptide.

"No problem. After all, the cannons are still made out of metal." Hazel said

"Do it." Percy said.

Hazel focused on making the cannons fire, but targets the walls instead.

It worked like a charm. What they were not counting on was half the 1st cohort waiting to greet them.

"Child's play." Percy said

"Keep them busy while I grab the standards." Hazel said

"Gladly." Percy said.

Hazel had chosen Percy for another reason as well. If anyone could single handedly fight off half a cohort and be victorious, it would be the guy who survived Tartarus itself.

"Before we begin, I have to ask, does anyone want to stand down?" Percy asked

Surprisingly no backed off.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Percy said, charging.

Hazel chuckled as she fought her way to the standards, grabbed them and then used the mist to turn the 1st cohort on its guards.

Hazel's squad used the confusion to slip back into the tunnel and collapse the entrance and headed back to friendly territory.

* * *

><p>After the game, Hazel watched as Percy and Annabeth walked down to New Rome with their children in their arms.<p>

Hazel sighed, hoping that she and Frank will have that someday.

"Hey." Frank said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey." She said, letting him sit down beside her.

"They look so happy together." Frank said of Percy and Annabeth.

"They deserve it, after everything the gods put them through." Hazel said

"Agreed." Frank said.

"Though it kind of makes you wish that more couples could be like that. Happily married, I mean. Especially since most of our friends are already married. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, heck even my brother and Reyna." Hazel said

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Frank asked with a grin.

"No, I'd never do that; I'm an old school girl after all." Hazel said with a grin of her own.

"Well, you know, since we're both 18, your father can't really control you anymore." Frank said with a grin.

"Meaning what?" Hazel asked

"I want you to move in with me in my house." Frank said

"Aren't there regulations against praetors having someone that isn't their spouse living with them?" Hazel asked

Frank smiled and said "I suppose there are."

"And as a praetor, you have to set an example. That is why Reyna spent so long at Camp Half-blood." Hazel said with her own smile.

"So, I guess it's only fitting that I give you this." Frank said, handing Hazel a small jewelry box.

Hazel was confused until she opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a large diamond mounted on it.

She smiled and before Frank could even get down on one knee, she said "Yes."

Frank smiled as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Thank you." Hazel said, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry." Frank said

"I'm just so happy." Hazel said

Frank smiled as he kissed Hazel passionately.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, for Noah to meet Grandpa." Reyna asked<p>

"I already told dad we'd come and I wouldn't cancel on Hades." Nico said as he picked up his son.

"Ok, I suppose you're right." Reyna said as she grabbed their bags.

"Let's go." Nico said as they melted into the shadows.

* * *

><p>When they exited from the shadows, they were standing alongside the River Styx.<p>

Hades was waiting for them next to Cerberus.

"Hey Cerberus, I brought you something." Nico said, reaching into his backpack and tossing a huge, indestructible, red rubber ball to the dog.

Cerberus barked eagerly and snapped it up with his middle head and the other 2 began to fight for it.

"Hi dad." Nico said, handing Hades his grandson.

"He's precious." Hades said.

"Uh, I think you might need to start playing with Cerberus more often." Reyna said with a laugh.

Hades laughed as well and said "I'll make Morpheus do it as further punishment for his crimes in the titan war."

Noah began to cry.

"Dad, I think Noah is afraid of your clothes." Nico said

Hades looked down and saw that his robes still had tortured souls in them.

"Oh yes, that's easy to fix." Hades said, snapping his fingers and the souls disappeared into the river Styx.

Noah immediately began to calm down and snuggled into Grandpa Hades's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

"Come on, I've got your old chambers all set up for your visit." Hades said eagerly.

"Dad, I've never seen you so excited before." Nico said

"I like when my children have happy endings, it reminds me that life isn't hopeless after all." Hades says with a grin.

"Thanks I think." Reyna said with a smile to her father-in-law.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth couldn't believe how big Luke and Abby were getting, sure they almost 18 months old, but still, they were both walking around so much that she'd made Percy move anything that was a weapon or even sharp into someplace high up. They'd also had to put gates on all the doors and stairs.

"Can you explain to me why they're able to walk and do some talking, but they still aren't potty trained yet?" Percy asked as he finished changing Luke's diaper.

"Trust me, I want them to be potty trained as much as you, but they aren't ready yet." Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"They're a year and a half old, I think they're almost old enough." He said

Annabeth now rolled her eyes.

"Momma." Abby called from her room where she had just woken up from her own nap.

"I'll get her." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded as he finished dressing Luke.

"Daddy, play with doggy." Luke said of Mrs. O' Leary.

"Alright buddy, let's go." Percy said, carrying his son superman style out to the backyard where Mrs. O'Leary was waiting.

"Go get Leary's ball." Percy said, since that's what Luke and Abby called their pet Hellhound.

Luke nodded and walked over to the toy chest and pulled out Mrs. O' Leary's giant red ball.

"Fetch." Luke said, tossing the ball with all his might.

Mrs. O' Leary immediately jumped up and grabbed the ball before carrying it over to her owner.

"Thanks girl." Percy said, rubbing his pet behind her ears.

He then picked Luke up and handed him the ball.

"I play to." Abby said as Annabeth brought her outside.

"Of course." Annabeth said as Mrs. O' Leary brought the ball to her.

* * *

><p>After a while the kids got bored of playing with the dog and started to ask to go swimming in the Olympic sized pool the Jackson's had in their backyard.<p>

Percy looked towards Annabeth, who nodded, since their kids couldn't drown, she didn't see any problems with letting them go swimming.

"Come on kids, let's go put on swimsuits and then I'll teach you how to swim." Percy said, prompting a cheer from his kids.

* * *

><p>"One arm in front of the other, like you're scooping Ice Cream." Percy said to his son as he helped stay balanced in the pool while Annabeth did the same with their daughter.<p>

"Like me." Abby asked

Percy turned to see his daughter doing her freestyle perfectly.

"Exactly like that." Percy said

Annabeth cautiously lowered her hands from underneath her daughter, who began to swim around the shallow end easily.

Luke, determined not to be outshined by his sister, began to do it correctly and soon they had 2 little fish swimming around the pool.

"Good job." Annabeth said.

"Play with pool toys?" Luke asked

Annabeth nodded and went to grab some noodles and water guns from the toy chest.

Percy then gave Luke a gun and put him on his shoulders while Annabeth put Abby on hers.

"To the death." Percy cried as he began to smack a noodle at his wife and daughter while Luke squirted them with this gun.

Annabeth returned with her own noodle while Abby returned fire at her brother.

* * *

><p>They continued on with this for about 15 minutes when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll go get it." Percy said, putting Luke down in the water to keep squirting his mommy and sister.

* * *

><p>When Percy opened the door, he was surprised to find Frank and Hazel waiting.<p>

"What are you up to?" Frank asked, due to Percy's attire.

"We were teaching Luke and Abby how to swim." Percy answered.

"Oh, can we join you?" Hazel asked

"Do you have swimsuits?" Percy asked

Frank immediately turned into an eagle and flew off.

A few minutes later, he returned and changed to human form with a pair of swimming trunks for himself and a one piece swimsuit for Hazel.

"Go change in the bathrooms." Percy said.

* * *

><p>"Who was at the door?" Annabeth asked<p>

"Frank and Hazel, they'll actually be joining us soon." Percy said.

"Great." Annabeth said as Percy grabbed his noodle and put his son back on his shoulders.

When Frank and Hazel entered, Hazel smiled.

"You 2 seem to be great parents." Frank said.

Annabeth nodded and said "We couldn't be any happier."

"What if all us boys ganged up on you." Percy said as Frank entered the pool and turned into a dolphin and began to shoot water at Annabeth and Abby through his blowhole.

"Uncle Frank turn into fishy." Luke said delighted as he began to squirt mommy as well while Percy shot water with his hands.

"Abby, go get Auntie Hazel to help." Annabeth said.

Abby nodded and swam over to where Hazel was entering the pool with a super soaker.

"Auntie Hazel help." Abby said

"You bet ya." Hazel said to the young demigod, who smiled at her.

* * *

><p>They continued to play until the sun started to set.<p>

"Hazel and I better go get ready for the evening muster. See you at dinner." Frank said

"Count on it." Percy agreed.

"Great." Hazel said as they left to head towards the praetor house to get their equipment ready.


	18. Chapter 18

Piper was sitting on the couch of their when she felt a pain shoot throughout her back.

She grabbed the phone and called Jason.

"Jason, get home, the baby is coming." Piper said into the phone.

"What, Piper, I'm in the middle of a class, I can't just leave." Jason said from the other line.

"I don't care, the birth of your child is going to happen only once and I don't care if you're there or not. I'm calling an ambulance to take me to the hospital." Piper said, right before she hung up.

* * *

><p>Jason hung up and told the class to continue working while he went to the principal.<p>

"Sir, I'm going to have to leave work early today." Jason said

"Why?"

"My wife is in labor." Jason answered.

"Of course, go." The principal said.

Jason sighed in relief as he headed for his truck and drove like a mad man to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"What room is my wife in?" Jason asked<p>

"What's her name?" the receptionist asked

"Piper Grace." Jason said.

"Room 675 maternity ward, 6th level." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Jason said, running towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>When he reached his wife's room, he found Piper in the middle of a contraction.<p>

"Piper." Jason said, running to her side.

"Jason." Piper breathed as she exited another contraction.

"Alright Mrs. Grace, on this next one I need to push with all your might." The doctor said.

Piper nodded.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Jason said as Piper grabbed his hand and began to push.

"Come on, I can see the head." The doctor said.

Piper screamed as the head and shoulders cleared out and the rest of the body followed easily.

"It's a boy." The doctor said, handing Piper her newborn son.

"He's perfect." Piper said, tears coming to her eyes as she held her son for the first time.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Jason said as he pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"He has my hair." Piper said, since the baby had a small tuft of cocoa brown hair on his head.

"Can we have some time alone?" Jason asked

"Of course." The doctor said, walking out.

"What should we name him?" Jason asked

"Aeneas." Piper said

"Really?" Jason asked

"Why not, the guy was my brother and the first of your line of demigods." Piper said

"Aeneas it is then. And his middle name will be Leo." Jason said.

"Aeneas Leo Grace. That sounds perfect to me." Piper said.

Jason grinned as he held his son in his arms.

Piper smiled at the sight in front of her.

Jason was smiling until the Aeneas got fussy.

"Don't worry, he's probably just hungry." Piper said as she took their baby in her arms and began to nurse him.

* * *

><p>After about a week in the hospital, Piper and Jason brought Aeneas home for the first time.<p>

Piper smiled as Jason put him down in his new crib.

"I can't believe we're parents now." Jason said

"It'll probably be even harder than fighting giants." Piper said with a laugh and Jason laughed as well.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Jason said, right as Aeneas started crying.

"I'll get him." Jason said, standing up so Piper could rest.

"I'm perfectly fine. Besides I'm the only one of us who can feed him right now." Piper said, putting her hands in front of her breasts.

"That both looks and sounds wrong." Jason pointed out.

"I know, but it's already out there." Piper said, heading to Aeneas's room to check on him.

* * *

><p>Jason and Piper hadn't gotten any sleep the past few nights because of Aeneas's crying.<p>

"Please Hypnos, all we want is for our son to make it through one night without crying." Piper prayed to the god of sleep as she and Jason got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>When Jason woke up the next morning, he realized for the first time since Aeneas was born, they had made it through the night.<p>

"Piper, wake up, we made it through the night without Aeneas crying." Jason said

Piper smiled as she went to check on her son.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey guys." Percy said as he and Annabeth entered the Grace ranch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked, pleasantly surprised to see them.

"You didn't think we'd wait till the summer to come and see my new little cousin." Percy said

"Where are Piper and the little guy?" Annabeth asked as she put Luke and Abby down into the stroller so they didn't go off running throughout the nontoddler proofed house.

"She was feeding Aeneas, so they should be coming out soon." Jason said as he took Luke in his arms.

Since he started to get a personality, he may look like daddy, but his facial expressions and personality were just like mommy.

Abby was exactly the opposite, her smile was identically as devious as daddy's not to mention she was developing her powers at much faster rate than her brother.

"Man, these 2 have gotten so much bigger since Leo's wedding." Jason said.

"Matured more to. Abby is already starting to develop her powers." Percy said

"What, she's only about a year old." Jason said, thinking that is way too young to be developing powers.

"Well they both can breathe underwater, but now, whenever Abby cries, the pipes burst and the house shakes." Annabeth said

"Any other powers from Luke?" Jason asked as he put the young demigod back in the stroller.

"None yet." Annabeth said as Piper entered the room.

"Hey guys, I suppose you wanted to meet our new little bundle of joy." Piper said

"Oh, he's adorable." Annabeth said, going over to her friend to get to hold Aeneas.

"Thank you. We're very proud." Piper said

"Percy, go get the gift." Annabeth said to her husband.

"What gift?" Jason asked, since he hadn't seen any gift outside.

"Well, the last time we saw each other, Piper mentioned you guys still need horses here, so Percy talked to his dad and…" Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>They all walked outside to find Percy riding a white mustang with about a dozen other horses filing into the stables.<p>

"You did not." Piper said

"We did." Percy said as a tan stallion walked up to her and nuzzled her.

"What's his name?" Piper asked Percy.

"It's a her and she said her name is Destiny." Percy said.

Piper handed Aeneas to daddy and climbed onto Destiny's back.

"I haven't ridden a horse in so long." Piper said

"You think you're too rusty for a little race?" Percy asked

"I'm not going to race you but it's not because I'm rusty, I'm not going to race you because as a son of Poseidon, you're a natural equestrian, you'd win." Piper said

"Well Jason, how would you like me to teach you how to ride a horse?" Percy asked

"Well, I was going to learn from Piper, so I guess I might as well do it now." Jason said.

Percy nodded and another horse walked towards them.

"I know he's a son of Jupiter, but I don't care, he's the owner of the ranch you live on so let him on." Percy said, and Jason assumed the horse was complaining about having to let him ride.

Piper got off her horse and helped Jason on to his.

"Whip the reins gently to signal the horse to start walking." Percy said Piper climbed back onto her own horse.

* * *

><p>After a little while, Annabeth and Piper left the guys outside.<p>

"So, how are you feeling?" Annabeth asked as Piper put Aeneas down for a nap in the parlor.

"Much better." Piper said as Luke and Abby, who somehow escaped the stroller, ran into the room, Luke chasing his sister.

"Quiet or you'll wake the baby." Annabeth said to her children.

"Yes mommy." They said together.

"You know, I put some chocolate chip cookies in the oven before you guys got here, I'm sure they're almost done by now." Piper said to the kids, who quietly cheered.

Piper looked towards Annabeth, who nodded and said "Just don't let them have too many." Annabeth told her.

Piper nodded and led the twins out of the room.

* * *

><p>While the twins were enjoying their cookies and Piper and Annabeth were talking in the kitchen, the guys came in.<p>

"It'll be really easy to train Aeneas during the school year in that big field you have in the back." Percy said.

Jason nodded as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Piper asked as Jason went to answer it.

"Dude." Jason called as he entered the kitchen with Leo and Calypso in tow.

"Congrats man. Where's the baby?" Leo asked

"Napping in the parlor." Piper said, putting her finger to her lips as she hugged Leo.

"Does Auntie Thalia know that she's well, an aunt?" Percy asked

"No, I'm afraid she'll be fighting some monster that will scare Aeneas." Jason said of his big sister.

"What about Grandma Aphrodite or Grandpa Jupiter?" Annabeth asked.

"Not yet, but since you mentioned it, I'm sure one of them will be showing up right about now." Piper said as a bolt of thunder struck and Jupiter appeared, waking Aeneas.

"Can't you just use the door?" Jason asked Piper went to go soothe their crying son.

"Hello to you as well son." Jupiter said as Piper reentered and handed the lord of the gods his grandson.

Once Aeneas was comfortable in his grandfather's arms, he went back to sleep.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked, since Aeneas usually put up a fight about taking naps.

"I'm just comforting." Jupiter said.

"And forgiving, pleasant and can't hold a grudge." Percy said under his breath.

"What was that?" His uncle snapped.

"Nothing." Percy said with a fake smile.

"That's what I thought." The god said.

* * *

><p>After Jupiter left, Jason and Piper insisted on having the Jacksons and the Valdezs stay the night.<p>

"We wouldn't want to impose." Annabeth said

"Nonsense, I just hope Aeneas won't wake you up." Jason said.

"Please, I doubt he'll wake us up after having to deal with the twins." Percy said since that was a nightmare.

"Ok, I guess we're staying." Annabeth said.


	20. Chapter 20

Nico was teaching a class on Greek swordplay, since he and Percy swapped between that classes when Hazel entered the Coliseum.

"Hey sis." Nico said

"Hey Nico, have you heard?" Hazel asked, for even though she and Frank had been for about a month, they still hadn't told anyone yet, well except for Pluto, since the god was very overprotective of his only daughter (that they knew of anyway), he would've killed Frank for proposing to Hazel without getting his permission first.

"Yeah, dad told me, congratulations." Nico said

"Thanks, so was dad okay with it, I mean he gave Frank his blessing, but I don't think he completely trusts him." Hazel said

"To be honest, dad doesn't trust anyone except his staff besides Charon, his wife, his lovers and his children. However, I'm pretty sure that if Frank was just a son of Mars, dad would've put his foot down on your relationship from the beginning. I think Frank being a descendant of Uncle Poseidon helped his chances of getting on both Hades and Pluto's good sides." Nico said

"Great, so, where's Percy?" Hazel asked, since their cousin and Frank and soon hers something or another uncle, usually taught this class around this time.

"Oklahoma with Annabeth and the twins, they went to go visit Jason and Piper's new son Aeneas." Nico said

"She had the baby and they didn't tell us?" Hazel said

"Relax, I'm sure they just forgot, I mean, remember how stressed out Percy and Annabeth were after Luke and Abby were born." Nico said trying to make her feel better.

"Right, I'm sure that's it." Hazel agreed.

"I'm sure it would be cool if you guys went up there, but you should probably check with Jason to make sure it's a good time." Nico said and Hazel nodded.

* * *

><p>"I just got an IM from Hazel and she and Frank are bringing Arion up here." Jason said<p>

"Gods, just hope Arion can watch the language around the kids." Percy said

No one even questioned him.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Piper said.

* * *

><p>"Look at how quickly you lost the baby weight." Hazel said, hugging her friend.<p>

"Where is the little guy?" Frank asked

"He's napping, come on in, oh and Percy's concerned about your horse being around the kids." Piper said

Hazel laughed and said "I told Arion to just run off and I'd call him when I need him."

"Great." Piper said as she went off to the nursery to get her son to introduce him to Auntie Hazel and Uncle Frank.

* * *

><p>When she came back, Frank looked at Hazel who nodded.<p>

"Well, now that we're all here, Hazel and I have a big announcement." Frank said

"And?" Jason asked

"We're engaged." Hazel said, showing them her ring.

"Congratulations." Percy said as he hugged Frank and then Hazel.

"Have you set a date yet?" Annabeth asked as she and Piper quickly got lost in talking about being a perspective bride with Hazel.

"Not yet, I mean, we just got engaged a little while ago." Hazel said

"FYI, just remember, you won't just be marrying Frank, you're marrying his whole family." Annabeth said

"What's wrong with that, Percy's family is completely accepting of you." Hazel asked

"Yes, but my mom still aren't his biggest fan and trust me, from what I've heard about Ares, Mars is going to be even worse than Athena if you treat Frank poorly." Annabeth said

"Not to mention all of Frank's siblings." Piper pointed out.

"Ok, I feel like you guys are trying to talk me out of marrying him." Hazel said, looking towards Frank with sudden worry.

"We're just warning you about what to expect." Piper said.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be my friends." Hazel said, handing Aeneas back to Piper and ran off.

"Hazel." Frank said, running after his fiancée.

"What did you guys say?" Percy asked his and Jason's wives.

"Nothing." Piper said, just to have Jason look at her.

"Ok, so we were just telling Hazel a few warnings about getting married and I guess she took them the wrong way." Annabeth said

Percy face palmed and said "You're supposed to wait until after the bride is married to scare her. You probably just changed Hazel's mind about getting married."

Jason nodded and said "Not to mention you probably ruined your friendship with Hazel forever."

* * *

><p>Frank found Hazel crying in the stables.<p>

"What's Haze?" Frank asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry for running out, it's just, Annabeth and Piper told me some really scary stuff about getting married and I wasn't sure how to handle it." Hazel sniffed.

"What did they tell you?" Frank asked

Hazel told Frank what Annabeth and Piper had told them.

"Hazel, I wouldn't let my dad's judgment change the way I felt about you for a second." Frank assured her.

"Thanks." Hazel said

"So, do you still want to get married?" Frank asked

"Yes of course I do, but I'm no longer considering Annabeth or Piper to stand for me." Hazel said

Frank nodded as they headed back into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Last chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm not really going any farther with story ideas. However, you will get to see Frank and hazel's wedding.

Hope you understand.

And now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Frank was extremely nervous. Today was the day he and Hazel had been looking forward to for months. And now, standing at the altar in Camp Jupiter, Frank could not feel more excited and nervous about his wedding.<p>

"Relax man." Percy, who was Frank's best man, said.

Frank tried to relax, he knew Percy was right, he was just stressing out over nothing.

He looked over the crowd.

On his side of the aisle was his father, his grandfather Poseidon, his grandmother Amphitrite, Annabeth, Luke and Abby, Jason, Piper, Aeneas, Leo and Calypso, his grandparents, Jupiter and Juno. On Hazel's side of the aisle was her father, stepmom Persephone, Nico, Noah (Reyna was the maid of honor), Dakota, Gwen and Hecate.

As the music sounded, Hazel walked down the aisle, smiling with the bouquet in her arms.

When she reached the altar, Frank took her arm in his and let lady Venus begin.

* * *

><p>After the vows , Venus said "Frank, do you take Ms. Hazel Levesque to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"Yes, I do." Frank said confidently.

"And do you Hazel, take Mr. Frank Zhang to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" Venus asked the bride.

"Yes, of course I do." Hazel said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Lord Jupiter, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Venus said

Frank lifted Hazel's veil and kissed her while everyone clapped.

"I introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Frank Zhang." Venus said

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of what happens next. Sorry for such a short story and a short chapter, but I'm not that hooked on this story anymore. Anyone who wants to carry it on is welcome to and as many people can create their own endings as they want. As for me, I'm moving on to write Harry Potter Fanfictions.<p> 


End file.
